Time Warp
by PrincessMitsuko
Summary: Two new students have transferred to Ouran High School from America. They met on the plane, and find they have a lot more in common than expected. But what happens when they are abducted by the Host Club?
1. Introduction

**_Charity: Hey Ya'll! So I'm back for another fantastic fanfiction sort deal. I decided to ignore all my yaoi, yuri, hentai, etc, fangirl wishes, and decided to drag in some new ideas. And by the way, My name is no longer Mitsuko (as it was for my Kamichama Karin fanfictions, but will now be Charity, as it is my confirmation name, and fits the idea better here. You'll see why.) So here it is: The new, fantastic, amazing, incredible, beautiful, magical, imaginative, special, ama-_**

**_Piers: Charity, they get it, already. It's one of your best ideas yet. Now, can we get on with the story?_**

**_Charity: ...But I wanted to make people wonder how amazing it was..._**

**_Piers: Come on, Charity. Get on with the first chapter, or the introduction, whichever you're doing now._**

**_Charity: Alright... ON TO THE INTRODUCTION!_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Just my ideas._**

* * *

><p><em>Charity: Hello and welcome to "My Fair Fanfiction." In this episode, we're going to interview some of the characters from Princessmitsuko's new fanfiction. Let's meet our guests. In chair number one we have Piers, a new character created specifically for this fanfiction. Say hello, Dear.<em>

_Piers: Good morrow, fair maidens and lads._

_Charity: On the next couch, we have the host club! Tamaki.._

_Tamaki: Why hello my loyal subjects! I would like to- *Pushed back down into his spot by Mori*_

_Charity: Kyoya..._

_Kyoya: Hello._

_Charity: The hitachiin twins Kaoru and Hikaru..._

_Hitachiin twins: We're here to please._

_Charity: Mori and Hunni_

_Mori: Hello..._

_Hunni: Sorry if I'm a little grumpy... I just woke up from my nap, so I'm a little sleepy..._

_Charity: And, of course, Haruhi!_

_Haruhi: Uhm, hello. _

_Piers: Charity, what's the point of this? I think you're boring your viewers to sleep..._

_Charity: Noooo. They love this!_

_Renge: *Entering on her pedastool thing* And I'm renge! Can't have a show without me!_

_Charity: Renge! Get out of my set! And my costume! You weren't invited!_

_Renge: I invited myself._

_Charity: Well uninvite yourself and leave!_

_Renge: NO!_

_Charity: Oh B*tch better leave!_

_Renge: I am not leaving. This is my show!_

_Charity: Oh you're going to get it..._

_Renge: Get what? A thank you? I make this show so much better._

_Charity: *runs up and grabs renge by the hair. An all out girl fight ensues. Tamaki sits watching intently. Kyoya starts writing about it. Hunni senpai is crying. Haruhi is worried. Kaoru and Hikaru are laughing hysterically. And mori and piers are trying to help. Mori grabs Renge and Piers grabs Charity.*_

_Piers: STOP THIS! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! OR I'M CANCELLING THE FANFICTION!_

_Charity: Oh no you won't! Gahh! Let me at her! Let me at her!_

_Mori: STOP!_

_*everything goes silent*_

_Mori: Thank you._

_Charity: Well, uh... That's all the time we have for today, folks. Visit us next week on "My Fair Fanfiction!" _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Charity: Well, that went well, don't you think, Piers? <em>**

**_Piers: ..._**

**_Charity: Well it wasn't that bad... Was it?_**

**_Piers: Please don't make me answer that._**

**_Charity: Well, chapter one will be fantastic! I promise!_**

**_Piers: You're still doing this fanfiction? Even after what just happened? _**

**_Charity: The Show Must Go On!_**

**_Piers: Oh no..._**

**_To Be Continued..._**


	2. Acceptance

**_Piers: Charity...? What are you doing?_**

**_*You see Charity playing with a sword, hitting a bag of sugar that's hanging from the ceiling*_**

**_Charity: Practicing my sword fighting skills, of course!_**

**_Piers: I can see that, but why?_**

**_Charity: For the fanfiction, silly!_**

**_Piers: Why do you need to know how to sword fight for the fanfiction?_**

**_Charity: I just do! Ok? You should practice too! On Guard!_**

**_*Charity chucks a sword to Piers and the two start sword fighting*_**

**_Charity: ON WITH THE STORY! Touche! *she hits piers in the bottom of his boot*_**

**_Piers: How did you miss like that?_**

**_Charity: Talent._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Only her ideas._**

* * *

><p><em> "Mama? I'm home!" I called as I walked through the door. It was a beautiful August afternoon. I had just gotten home from the New York renaissance faire. I had gone with my friends and had had a blast. <em>

_ "Hello, dear. How was your trip?" My mother asked as she walked into the kitchen._

_ "Wonderful. I had such an amazing time. Thanks so much for letting me go." I smiled, hugging her, as I put my bags down by the couch._

_ "That's good. I'm glad you had a good time. And you're welcome." She laughed as my dog came and jumped on top of me, hitting me to the ground._

_ "Hey, girl! How's my baby doing?" She licked my face, and then walked away to lay back down on her bed. I laughed. _

_ "Your father took your brother to baseball. They should be home later on, though." I nodded, and took my bags down the hallway to my room. I opened the door to see my room exactly as I had left it. I dropped my bags at the foot of my bed and sat down on my bed. Being only four feet ten inches, my feet barely touched the ground as I sat on the edge. I removed the clip from my hair to let the blonde locks fall down past my shoulders. I forced myself up off the soft cushions to look in the mirror. I began to take a tissue from my desk and rubbed off the tan eye shadow and black liner I had donned for the faire. My lips were dark burgundy so I began to rub that into a soft pink. My cheeks were a light pink, so I left them as they were. I stared at my reflection. My blue eyes looked tired and my body ached. It had been a long weekend in New York. I started laughing when I realized I was still wearing the heart shaped necklace from the day before. _

_ "I never did catch his name..." I sighed to myself, remembering the young man who had courted me all weekend and given me the necklace the final day to remember him by. "Oh well... Maybe the fates will allow us to meet again, one day. We shall see." I smiled, walking back out to my mother in the kitchen. I held a small package in my hand, behind my back. _

_ "Here ya go, mama. I got this for you while I was away. I thought of you right when I saw it." I handed her the small gold box. She opened it, revealing a sea glass necklace with the sillhouette of a mermaid etched into the largest piece of glass. She smiled big when she saw it, hugging me tight. "It's so you can remember me while I'm away. Look on the back of the silhouette." I smiled. She flipped the piece over, revealing gold writing that said 'When you miss me, look to the sea. I'm always with you, I've just been set free.' She shed a tear and hugged me once more._

_ "Thank you, darling." I smiled. "Oh! You received this letter, today. It's from Ouran. I was going to open it, but I knew you should be the one to do it." She handed me the letter. I ripped it open as fast as possible, unfolding the packet inside:_

**We at Ouran High School would like to welcome you to our third year class. We would be honored if you attended our school on a scholarship for performing arts. You would be an asset to the school. Please review your classes (page 5 of the packet) as well as dress code, and other important rules. We look forward to seeing you. **

**Sincerely,**

**The Ouran Board of Education**

_ "I made it! Mama, I made it! I'm going to Ouran!" I freaked. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Charity: haha. What do you think, Piers?<em>**

**_Piers: I think I just lost to a girl... how is this possible?_**

**_Charity: Well, yeah, I am an amazing swordsman, but I meant the fanfiction._**

**_Piers: Oh... It's pretty good. it'll be better when I'm in it._**

**_Charity: With your attitude, I may not put you in it. _**

**_Piers: O.o Meanie._**

**_Charity: Touche. _**


	3. Awkward

**_Piers: So... when do I get to be in the story?_**

**_Charity: You'll see._**

**_Piers: Come on... I want to know..._**

**_Charity: You'll know when I write your character in._**

**_Piers: But I can't wait!_**

**_Charity: Too bad._**

**_Piers: Mleh..._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Just Charity's ideas._**

* * *

><p><em>"Bye, baby girl. Don't forget to call when you get there, alright? We'll miss you like crazy." My dad hugged me, tears streaming down his face. He never cried...<em>

_"I won't forget. I love you, daddy. I'll miss you too." I sobbed, hugging him tight. _

_"Flight 625 to Japan is now boarding. Flight 625 to Japan is now boarding." I heard the speaker call. I hugged my mother and brother one last time, wiping the tears from my eyes. I slowly made my way to the line to get on the plane. _

_"Bye, Mama! Bye, Dad! See ya, lil sibs!" I heard a familiar voice call, just before he bumped into me. "Oh! Sorry. Didn't see ya there." He said with a smile as he turned around to face me. _

_"Woah..." I said in awe as I realized it was the boy who gave me the necklace back in New York. "Small world, huh?" I laughed, not knowing what to say._

_"You're as ravishing as ever... and still wearing the necklace, I see." He said as he held the small pendant in his hand. _

_"Yeah... Call me insane, but I don't take it off." I smiled, bashfully._

_"That's cute. Not insane." he smiled. "What seat are you assigned to?" he asked, looking at my ticket._

_"Uh... 24a I think..." _

_"No way! I'm right next to you! haha. We should catch up on the ride." _

_"Definitely!" I smiled. _

_"Here, let me help you." He said, taking my carry on. _

_"Oh, you don't have t-"_

_"I want to." He smiled again. "Come on, otherwise the plane will leave without us." He flung his bag over his shoulder, picking up my suitcase with his left hand. He took my hand with his right, and we walked to the boarding deck._

_LATER ON THE PLANE..._

_I began to wake up from my small nap. I was exhausted. I looked up to see the boy smiling down at me. _

_"Good morning, sun shine." He said, pushing my hair out of my face. _

_"Mmm... Good morning..." I said, still a bit tired from my cat nap. _

_"Sleep well?" _

_"Mhm.." I shifted a bit, but kept my head resting on his lap. I realized how awkwardly positioned I was. I had my feet swung onto the empty seat to my right, my butt on my seat, and my head on his lap. I noticed it was quite comfortable, as I had pushed the arm rests to the up position so it would be like a couch. "So how long was I out?" I laughed. "I'm sorry... is my head uncomfortable?"_

_"Nah. You're fine. I like it... and you were out 3 or 4 hours. My name's Piers, by the way." _

_"Huh?" _

_"I never told you my name at the faire. It's Piers. I know You're Charity." He smiled. I looked at him like he was stalking me. "It was on your bag tag." I nodded, embarassed._

_"So why are you going to Japan? Ren faire or something?" _

_"Nah. I was accepted into Ouran. You probably don't know what that is." I laughed._

_"That's where I'm going, too! I was accepted on a performing arts scholarship!" _

_"haha! That's awesome! Me too!" I jumped up off his lap and sat, the right way, in my own seat, and hugged him. I pulled back a little, looking into his eyes. He smiled... We began to lean forward... _

_"Would you like a beverage or a snack?"_

_I growled a bit. "No thanks. I'm fine."_

_"Me too." _

_"alright. I'll be back in an hour to check again." the waitress walked away._

_"Well that was awkward..." I laughed. _

_"Yeah. Just a bit." He giggled._

_"Shall we try again?" _

_"Nah. It's better in the moment."_

_"damn..."_

_"Go back to sleep. We still have a long flight."_

_"alright." I nodded as I laid back down onto his lap. He smiled down at me. Our eyes met again. His hand moved under my head as he leaned over. I felt him start to lift me gently. _

_"Is this okay?" He asked sweetly. I nodded gently, pressing my lips to his. Sparks. I swear I saw sparks. _

_The next thing I knew, I was back on his lap, asleep, waking to the sound of the plane landing._

_"We're here, Charity. Wake up, dear." I smiled. _

_"Tell me that kiss wasn't a dream." _

_"Maybe this will jog your memory." He kissed me again. I smiled. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Piers: Really? THAT'S how you put me into the story? As your lover?<em>**

**_Charity: Hey. It's my story. You knew I had a crush on you._**

**_Piers: You're such a creep..._**

**_Charity: An adorable creep!_**

**_Piers: Yeah yeah yeah... haha_**

**_Charity: Love you too!_**


	4. Hosts

**_Charity: PIERS! _**

**_Piers: Yeah?_**

**_Charity: HOW COULD YOU?_**

**_Piers: What did I do?_**

**_Charity: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!_**

**_Piers: I... I'm sorry? I still don't know what I did._**

**_Charity: YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID!_**

**_Piers: Ok... I used your brush ONCE to brush the dog... But that's only because I couldn't find hers. _**

**_Charity: Ew... That's gross. Why would you even think about doing that?_**

**_Piers: Wait, you didn't know?_**

**_Charity: I was completely kidding... Aren't I an amazing actor?_**

**_Piers: I hate you..._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Only Charity's ideas._**

* * *

><p><em>"So, do we know who's picking us up? Or do we have to hail a cab?" I asked, holding Piers's hand, searching for someone holding a sign with our names.<em>

_"I don't know. Would you like me to call the head master?"  
><em>

_"You have his number? Jeez. I don't even know his name, nonetheless his number..." I said, blushing a bit._

_"No. I was kidding. But if I remember correctly, someone is going to pick us up." I nodded._

_MEANWHILE:_

_"Who are these new kids, Kyoya? I want to meet my royal subjects!" Tamaki said as pompous as ever._

_"Really, Senpai? They aren't your royal subjects. They're new students." Haruhi said in her usual tone._

_"Every one at the school are to be my royal subjects, Haruhi. I'm surprised you didn't know this before." He said, putting his arm around her, ready to tell his long life story... again._

_"Senpai, if you're going to tell me how amazing you are, don't. You will never be able to convince me... You're just obnoxious." Well, that shut him up. He went and sat in the corner of the airport, sulking._

_"Aw, now look what you did, Haruhi. You put the boss into his sulky stage." Hikaru said in a condescending tone. _

_"Yeah. You should go apologize." Kaoru commented._

_"Oh! Is that them?" Hunni called, pointing to two people walking by. One wore her hair in a perfect bun with a gorgeous blue dress. She wore black character shoes and knee high white socks. In her right hand she dragged a purple carry on bag, and in her left hand she held onto a young man's hand. The young man wore nice blue jeans with a polo top. His hair was slicked back nicely and he slung a carry on pack over his shoulder. They were both smiling and laughing with one another. _

_"I'm not sure..." Kyoya said, squinting from behind his glasses. _

_"CHARITY! PIERS! IS THAT YOU?" Hunni called, excited, and jumping down from Mori's shoulders. The couple looked up surprised, smiling and excited. Their pace began to pick up as they came towards the group of hosts. _

_CHARITY'S P.O.V.:_

_"Haha! I guess they were expecting us! Come on! Let's go!" I began running a bit, excited to meet my hosts. I noticed a short blonde boy, who looked about 8, running towards me. I figured I'd embrace the beauty of Japan and go along with it. I dropped my bag and hugged the young boy, picking him up a bit and laughing as I did. _

_"It is you!" The young boy said sweetly as I placed him back on the ground. _

_"It is. I'm Charity. And the slow poke behind me is Piers. Who, may I ask, are you, sweetheart?" I smiled gently. _

_"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunni!" _

_"Alright, Hunni. Who are your friends?" I said, pointing to the crowd of staring hosts. _

_"Come on!" he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the group, causing me to trip over myself and have to regain balance. I noticed Piers laughing as he picked up my suit case for me. _

_"Hunni, be gentle with the princess." A man with glasses came up to me, taking my hand and kissing it gently. I blushed.  
><em>

_"Wait a second..." I paused. "I recognize ya'll. You're the host club, right? I saw ya'll in the pamphlet." I smiled. _

_"Ya'll? Ohh... You all... Got it." Hunni smiled sweetly, realizing I spoke a bit odd. _

_"Have a nice trip? I guess I'll see you next fall." Piers said as he came up to me. _

_"Oh shut up, ass." I giggled, punching his arm. "You know the host club, right? There's Kyoya, Hunni, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru, Haruhi, and of course, the president, Tama-... wait. Where's Tamaki?" I looked concerned. The entire host club pointed to a corner of the airport. I nodded and walked toward him. His back was to me, so I decided to sneak up on him. I looked back at the hosts who were all looking confused. "BOO!" I screamed as I tapped his shoulders. _

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHIT! WHO IS IT?" He screamed. I swear he jumped five feet into the air. I was laughing hysterically, and could hear the host club laughing just as hard. _

_"I...I...It's Ch...Ch...Charity...HAHAHAHAH" I said between laughing. "You Must be Tamaki. Or should I say, Prince." I said as I did a cursty, finally catching my breath. _

_"Why, yes, princess. I am. Shall I be your prince?" He said, gently kissing my hand as Kyoya had done before. _

_"My apologies, your heiness, but I already have my own Prince. Over there. But thank you for the offer. However, I believe you would be the perfect prince for Haruhi." I smiled. _

_"But.. But I'm not gay." He said nervously. I laughed, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. _

_"I know she's not a he. Haruhi is the exchange student, right? On a scholarship? You thought she was actually a he. She'd be the perfect princess for you, dear." I smiled. I noticed him staring at her as she spoke with Piers. He was blushing. "Don't Blush. You're making your feelings obvious." I laughed. "Come on. Are you going to show your new subject around, or are you going to let her be confused for the rest of her time here? I don't thing daddy would like that much." I said, reminding him that his dad was head master and would be furious if he didn't help a new student... or two. _

_"Take my hand, princess. We shall show you our land. You will adore it." he said, cordially attatching my hand to his arm. I stood as erect as possible, as if I was royalty myself. We made our way back to the hosts, and then we were on our way to the limo. (Yes... a limo!)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Piers: Why don't I have a major role?<em>**

**_Charity: Because. I wanted to get introductions done with. I hate introducing characters. It takes too long._**

**_Piers: But you spent sooo long on Tamaki! What is this insanity? I'm ten times better than him!_**

**_Charity: Oh, get over it, dear. Now go buy me a new brush. It's gross now that you used it on my baby. Isn't that right, Nyla?_**

**_I pet the golden retriever sitting to my right. She kissed my cheek. _**

**_Charity: See? I'm right. Now go._**

**_Piers: Fine... _**


	5. It's official

**_Charity: CONGA LINE!_**

**_Piers: What are you doing...? You and I are the only ones here._**

**_Charity: So? We can have a mini conga line. Where's my sombrero? _**

**_Piers: ...You're insane. _**

**_Charity: Insanely adorable! _**

**_Piers: ...right..._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Only Charity's ideas. _**

* * *

><p><em>(Out Of Character: Sooo... to spare you all the boredom of reading about how Tamaki took us on a three hour tour of Japan, just to get us to the building we were staying in, and just to show us that our rooms were directly next to the hosts' rooms, I'm going to skip to the first day at the host club.)<em>

_"Morning, Tamaki. Why'd you want Piers and I here so early? I figured we'd come in when the rest of the guests came." I said, hugging Tamaki, as I usually did. I did my usual rounds of hugs, and then went and sat at the piano. _

_"Well, my dear princess, I have a special surprise for Piers and yourself." He said, sitting next to me. I began playing as he smiled and swayed, picking up the harmonies and melodies of the tune. _

_"Oh? A surprise? Pray tell, what is it?" He began adding new harmonies to the tune and we played beautifully in sync. _

_"We have to wait for Piers to get here, first." I sighed, upset, eager to know what it was. _

_I heard a familiar voice singing softly, and immediately knew that Piers heard us playing and was on his way. I laughed and began to sing the harmonies. _

_"Quite a talented young lady, I see. I have definitely made the correct choice with you." Tamaki smiled as I continued to sing and play. _

_"surrounded by your glory, what will my heart feel? Will i dance for you Jesus, or in awe of you be still? Will I stand in your presence, or to my knees will I fall? Will I sing Hallelujah? Will I be able to speak at all? I can only imagine..." Piers walked in through the doors. We finished the song as the hosts went to their assigned places, and then stood by the piano, waiting for Tamaki's announcement. _

_"Ready, hosts? One... Two... Three..."_

_"WELCOME!" All the hosts simultaneously stood from their couches and chairs, each holding a rose of their assigned color, and smiling towards us. _

_"I'm sorry... I'm confused..." I said laughing a bit. _

_"We'd like you two to be hosts! You have great appeal and are incredibly talented! Please join us?" Hunni spoke first, running up to me and giving me his adorably sweet puppy eyes. _

_"Oh of course I'll join! And if I join, that means Piers has to join, too." I smiled, hugging Hunni, and letting him jump onto my back. _

_Piers looked at me like I was insane, then, smiling, Took hunni and held him on his shoulders. _

_"YAY!" Hunni smiled and got excited. The rest of the hosts all smiled. _

_"You'll be white, Charity. Pure and lovely." Tamaki said, handing me a white rose. _

_"And you will be light blue, Piers. Rare and gentle." He commented, handing Piers an light blue rose._

_"It's official. You two are hosts." Kyoya said smiling. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Piers: Light blue? LIGHT blue? Really? You took that from my renaissance outfit, didn't you?<em>**

**_Charity: Maybe... hush. It works. Light blue looks good on you. _**

**_Piers: Really? Ya think so?_**

**_Charity: Sure. Did you get me my new brush yet? and my sombrero?_**

**_Piers: I'll go now..._**

**_Charity: K! _**


End file.
